There is a need for different types of dedicated unmanned sensors/payloads, e.g., day cameras, thermal imagers, laser imagers, acoustic sensors, chemical sensors, etc., to be transported in a fast, reliable and cost-effective way over long lines of structures, sites and facilities. Sometimes, unmanned payloads have to be carried to barely reachable or extremely dangerous areas to monitor remote events and/or activities. In other cases, unattended payloads have to be repeatedly transported over long lines in a cost effective way.
From an economical point of view, expensive payloads having vast capabilities, e.g., surveillance equipment, may not be cost-effective in a stationary deployment. Given a cost-effective transportation solution, however, it may become more economical for the payloads to be dynamically deployed or deployed on a time-sharing basis.
This present invention provides a cost-effective solution for mobility, power and communication of platforms and payloads remotely operated over long lines of structures, sites and facilities in indoor and/or outdoor applications.